FamilyChoice UK
FamilyChoice UK is the United Kingdom English Version of FamilyChoice, Coming soon on 2009 Jan 21st. TV Shows Animated Current programming *Crossover Universe (2013-) *Sunny and Marie: The Series (2015-) *Sketch This! (2015-) *Fantasyworld (2015-) *Spy Teens (2014-) Former programming Reruns *Gravity Falls (2012-) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-) *Astro Boy (2003-) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-) *Johnny Bravo (1997-) *Total Drama (2007-) *Cyberchase (2006-) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995-) *Sonic Satam (1993-) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-) *Chowder (2007-) *The Jetsons (1962-) *The Proud Family (2001-) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-) *Sailor Moon (1992-) *Steven Universe (2013-) *Pokemon XY (2013-) *Cow and Chicken (1995-) *Sonic Underground (1999-) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001-) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-) *Adventure Time (2010-) *Leo The Lion (1966-) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-) *Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (2013-) *Rick and Morty (2013-) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-) *Mona the Vampire (1999-) *Regular Show (2010-) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969-) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999-) *The Simpsons (1989-) *Magi-Nation (2007-) *Dragon Ball Z (1996-) *Sonic X (2003-) *Clarence (2014-) *Jem (1985-) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-) *ThunderCats (1985-) *Invader ZIM (2001-) *Kimba The White Lion (1965-) *Bravest Warriors (2012-) *Pita Ten (2002-) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-) *Making Fiends (2008-) *Teen Titans (2003-) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-) *Tom & Jerry (1940-) *The Looney Tunes (1920-) *Donald Duck (1933-) *Paws & Tales (2007-) *My Little Pony (1984-) *My Little Pony Tales (1992-) *Nu, Pogodi! (1969-) *Un-Go (2011-) *Bakuman (2010-) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2012-) *Gogoriki (2003-) *Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002-) *Digimon Adventure (1999-) *K-ON! (2009-) *Danny Phantom (2004-) *Sanjay & Craig(2010-) *MÄR (2005-) *Nodame Cantabile (2007-) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-) *The Angry Beavers (1997-) *Rugrats (1991-) *Hey Arnold! (1996-) *CatDog (1998-) *Rocket Power (1999-) *Digimon Fusion (2010-) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-) *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975-) *Princess Knight (1967-) *Don Dracula (1982-) *Magical DoReMi (1999-) *Inuyasha (2000-) *Inuyasha: Final Act (2009-) *Robin Hood no Daibōken (1990-) *Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli (1989-) *Sally the Witch (1966-) *Gokū no Daibōken (1967-) *Wordgirl (2006-) *SheZow (2007-) *Naruto (2002-) *Naruto: Shippuden (2007-) *DNA² (1994-) *Magical Warfare (2014-) *Ao no Exorcist (2011-) *Arthur (1994-) *Sonic Boom (2014-) *One Piece (1998-) *Blood+ (2005-) *Attack on Titan (2012-) *Tenkai Knights (2013-) *Pokémon (1997-) *Pokémon: Diamond & Peral (2006-) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-) *Popeye (1993-) *Breadwinners (2013-) *Over the Garden Wall (2014-) *Bee & Puppycat (2013-) *Pony.MOV (2011-) *Darkwing Duck (1995-) *Duck Dodgers (2003-) *Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999-) *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013-) *Mighty Mouse (1942-) *Sofia the First (2012-) Upcoming programming *The Mini Adventures of Kara (2015-) *Fashion Street (2015-) Live-Action Current programming *A Not-So-Ordinary Family (2014-) *Superpowers! (2014-) *The Dark Side (2014-) *Time of My Life (2014-) *A Girl and Her Diary (2015-) Former programming Reruns *Every Witch Way (2014-) *Boy Meets World (1993-) *H2O: Just Add Water (2006-) *Full House (1987-) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2007-) *Switched at Birth (2011–) *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-) *Zoey 101 (2005–) *Merlin (2008–) *The Fosters (2013-) *Soul Food (2000-) *Family Matters (1989-) *The Three Stooges (1937-) *Laurel & Hardy (1935-) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992-) *Shameless (2011-) *The Goldbergs (2013-) *Austin & Ally (2009-) *A.N.T. Farm (2011-) *The Muppet Show (1976-) *Muppets Tonight (1996-) *Victorious (2010-) *The Haunted Hathaways (2013-) *Lizzie McGuire (2001-) *Instant Mom (2013-) *Herny Danger (2014-) *Two and a Half Men (2003-) *George Lopez (2002-) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990-) *Sister, Sister (1994-) *F.R.I.E.N.D.S (1994-) *The Big Bang Theory (2007-) *How I Met Your Mother (2005-) *The Vampire Diaries (2009-) *Mopatop's Shop (1999-) Upcoming programming Blocks FamilyChoice UK Cinematic Universe FamilyChoice 13 Nights of Halloween FamilyChoice Countdown to Christmas FamilyChoice Summer Hop! All New Thursdays